


Halloween at the Starks

by DWrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: The young Stark children with Theon and Jon get prepared for a Halloween.





	Halloween at the Starks

**Author's Note:**

> Robb, Jon, and Theon are 6 years old. Sansa is 3.

Catelyn was exhausted. It was Halloween and things were not going smoothly. Ned did not seem to understand the idea that he needed to be dressed festively in order to take the boys out so he was dressed in a suit as usual. Catelyn was currently in the kitchen when she turned to see three pairs of eyes staring at her: one blue, one grey, and one black. 

“Dinner will be ready soon.” She said, turning back around.

“But I’m hungry!” this outburst came from Robb. Theon, their foster kid, was very well-behaved, and Jon, Ned’s nephew, was very timid. Catelyn remembered when Ned came back with news of Lyanna’s death, and her newborn son. It was awful for the Starks: first their father and Brandon, and now Lyanna. Ned, being Ned, took the boy in and raised him with Robb. And eventually wanted to take Theon in after visiting an orphanage. Ned had a big heart, but if he kept taking kids in, there would be no more left in the country.

“You’ll be going trick-or-treating later. You don’t want to fill yourself up.” she said patiently. She was very good with patience. Sansa was three years old, and the trio of boys were six. Sansa wanted to be a princess for Halloween. She had to be dressed all in pink and wanted her hair braided “just like mommy’s.” Catelyn loved braiding Sansa’s hair, and she dreaded when Sansa would become a teenager who would eventually hate her. But that way was long off. Sansa and Robb looked extremely alike. They both had auburn hair and blue eyes, a typically Tully look. Jon look his mother, and, by extension, Ned. He had the brown hair and grey eyes of a Stark. That only made it more curious who the father was (some rumors say it was that late Rhaegar Targaryen). Theon Greyjoy had black hair and black eyes that were often lit up in laughter. The three boys were going as The Three Musketeers.

A knock on the door made Catelyn look up. She moved her way to the door and opened it. Standing there was Benjen Stark. 

“Uncle Benjen!” This time it was Jon who cried out. The boys ran over to Benjen, who greeted them fondly.

“We weren’t expecting you,” Catelyn said.

“I got on leave, and decided to pop down and give my favorite nephews and niece a visit.”

“Can you come trick-or-treating with us?” Robb asked.

“Of course!” Benjen grinned. 

“Be careful with them,” Catelyn said. “Dinner’s ready.”

They all sat down and devoured the dinner. Once the boys were done, they immediately jumped back up.

“It’s time!” Robb grinned. Benjen got up with the boys. Catelyn gave them bags for their candy and bade them goodbye. She watched them all leave with Benjen.

“Moooom,” Sansa tugged at her pants.

“Yes, Sansa?” Catelyn turned to her daughter. 

“When can I go out with them?”

“When you’re older,” Catelyn said. “Do you want to help me pass out candy?”

Sansa nodded and together they went to the front door with a bowl of candy. As they sat and waited for trick-or-treaters, she heard Sansa mutter about how much she hated being the youngest. Catelyn’s hand involuntarily went to her lower stomach, “you won’t be for long,” she said softly with a small smile.


End file.
